Tribbie
Tribbie is the pairing of Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro (Tri/na and Ro/'bbie'). It can also be known as Trobbie (Tr/ina and R/'obbie') or Rina (R'/obbie and Tr/'ina). They have also had major scenes in the series, most notably two kisses. Robbie may have feelings for Trina. It is questionable though, if the feeling is mutual, as Trina makes it clear that she's not interested in him on many occasions. Since the episode Stage Fighting, there had been no noticeable signs showing his attraction to Trina and it is possible that Robbie has a crush on Cat, but in Season 3's A Christmas Tori, he once again shows possible attraction to Trina. For the real-life pairing between the actors Matt Bennett and Daniella Monet, see Maniella. 'Tribbie Moments' Season 1 'Pilot ' *Trina was originally going to sing in the big showcase, so Robbie came to see her sing. 'Stage Fighting' *The two share a kiss (although it was during an audition for a play). *Robbie is very infatuated with Trina, despite her constant rejections. *Trina demands Robbie leave Rex behind during the audition, and he does. *Robbie is so happy with the kiss that he forgets his lines. *Robbie and Trina are both considered to be bad actors by their peers. *Even when Robbie kisses her, Trina doesn't push him away. *Robbie considers a serious relationship with Trina because he asks if she would convert to Judaism. *Robbie pushes the girl Trina was sitting by away so he could sit next to her. *Trina does not walk away from sitting with Robbie at lunch even when her A-Lister "friends" leave. *Robbie leaves Rex behind when he wants to sit beside her perhaps trying to look cooler for her or wanting privacy. *Robbie kisses Trina during lunch in which she responds to by spitting milk in his face. *Robbie asks Trina to go out with him, and she says that she already has plans kind of implying she would go out with him if she didn't already have plans. *Robbie and Trina were already sitting with next to each other until Trina got up and left. *Robbie believes throughout the episode that the kiss's passion was real, until Cat disproves his theory. *Robbie goes to the Vega home to share his dinner with Trina (she responds by slamming the door in his face). *Trina takes Robbie's stuffed cabbage before she slams the door on him showing that she trudts his cooking. *Robbie knows where Trina lives. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Trina chooses Robbie to write a review for her performance. *Robbie promises to review Trina's one woman show, which is terrible, but he is unsure of how to write a truthful synopsis without her hurting him. *Robbie asks if Trina is wearing a new shirt, implying that he notices what she wears. *Trina threatens Robbie multiple times throughout the episode. *Trina knows where Robbie lives. *Trina could have chosen someone else but she chose Robbie. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie does not spread any mean rumors about Trina (but this is most likely due to Daniella Monet's absence in this episode, or possibly because he was afraid of her or didn't want to hurt her). 'Survival of the Hottest' *Robbie and Trina are both seen to be selfish in this episode - Trina for not sharing her water and Robbie for swallowing the entire cap full of water. *Robbie vomited in Trina's bag and Trina was visibly upset about this. *Robbie and Trina were sitting next to each other at some point in Beck's RV 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Robbie to feel her foot. *Trina has obviously forgiven Robbie for being obsessed with her. *Trina is the first to let Robbie soak his feet in the fish water, even though there were many other people feeling her feet. *Trina allows Robbie to soak his feet in the fish water to make them smooth. *They seem to be very friendly towards each other in the house. *They keep glancing at each other when Jade and Beck put their feet in the fish water. *When André gets his feet smoothed, Trina has her arm slung over Robbie's leg. Neither seem to mind this at all and both look very comfortable with each other. *Trina and Robbie are sitting next to each other and are always glancing in the others direction. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Robbie helps take care of Trina even though he doesn't want to. *When untying Trina, she clutches Robbie's shirt to her and pulls him closer. *When she grabs his shirt and he's trying to get away, he doesn't hit her or anything in order to make her let go; he only grabs the table edge and asks for help from André and Beck. *After Robbie massaged Trina's gums, it left gum blood on his hands. He wiped the blood on her hair. 'The Diddly-Bops' *After running after the producer's car, Trina comes to join the group for lunch and sits next to Robbie. *Trina drinks out of Robbie's water bottle and he doesn't seem to care. *Robbie tries to dissuade Trina from being a part of the band by telling her she'll be singing for children. 'Wok Star' *Robbie asks Tori what Trina is doing, showing that he is focusing on her instead of the poker game. *After she mentions her avocado mask, he proudly announces that he uses male makeup, maybe as a way to impress her or to show her that they have something in common. 'The Wood' *There is a subplot where Trina and Robbie are responsible for Festus getting injured, and then get a job at the Grub Truck (the Hollywood Arts lunch cart). *Robbie and Trina get into a fight over a tamale. *Trina and Robbie argue with each other in the guidance counselor's office. *They are both sprayed with lotion. *Robbie tries to tell Trina that she should do the job. *Robbie and Trina both had forty dollar manicures. Robbie shows Trina his manicure and Trina holds it and stares at it while running her fingers on it. *Trina looked impressed with Robbie's manicure. *Robbie might have showed off his manicure to Trina because he wanted to impress her. *Trina stabs Robbie with a fork. *Trina and Robbie get into a second fight while working at the Grub Truck. *Trina and Robbie work together. *Robbie agrees with Trina about throwing food at their customers. *Trina fries Rex's foot. *They are both seen together in Lane's office. *When Fetus falls out of the van, Robbie holds Trina's arm. *When they're fighting after Beck made the call, you can see Robbie is holding onto Trina with his arm around her back. *When they are caught throwing food at students they reach for each others arms and run together. *When they are fighting at the start, Robbie puts his arm around her and wraps his leg around her body. *Trina (along with Tori) is 'attacked' by his Astro Craft. *Robbie apologizes for both him and Trina. *They sit close together on the couch in Lane's office. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Trina tells Robbie that she doesn't talk to him. *Robbie greets Trina. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina visits Robbie in the hospital. *Trina didn't have to see Robbie in the hospital, but she did so this might mean that she cares about him. 'Locked Up' *When the bellman starts dragging Robbie away, Trina yells his name and grabs onto the front of his shirt to keep him from being dragged off. *Trina continues to hold onto Robbie when the bellman grabs onto him and they fall to the floor together; neither makes a move to get up and get away. *Trina and Robbie looked at their room together with no one else present. *They both complain about their room: Trina found a foreign man in her closet, and Robbie had a grenade in his toilet. *Trina and Robbie are next to each other in the hotel bed. *When the escaped prisoner jumps through the hotel window, Robbie puts his arm in front of Trina as if protecting her, but he also did this for Cat, so this might be a love triangle. *Trina gets mad at Robbie when he was in the bed. *Robbie introduced Trina. *When the woman in prison confronts Jade, Trina grabs onto Robbie's shoulder and hid behind him. *When Robbie (Rex) said "I don't like this place at all" Robbie walked over to where Trina was standing. *Also, after when the Police came to arrest the man, Robbie and Trina were next to each other on the floor. *When Robbie repeated "I'm staying on the girl's side" he was staring in Trina's direction. 'Helen Back Again' *Trina beats Robbie up, thinking he's a robber. *Robbie could have helped in the plan to be closer to Trina and to stop her from leaving. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *They are the leads in the play. Trina plays Robbie's adopted sister, and in the play, they seemed to car e about each other a lot. *Robbie had a flashback of Trina having a crush on Robbie. *In Robbie's flashback, Trina was touching his muscles. *Robbie might like Trina more than Cat because in the end of his back story, it seemed like he chose her over Cat. *Trina fights with Cat for Robbie in his flashback. *Robbie and Trina were very close when acting together. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina tells Tori that she should take Sikowitz out to see a really good play, and Tori says it's a really good idea, and André, Robbie, and Rex all agree. *Trina is happy that they think it's a good idea, and says, "See? I'm not just gorgeous." Then Rex, who is probably controlled by Robbie, tells her she's a "grunge," and Trina looks visibly hurt by that comment. *When Trina says, "See? I'm not just gorgeous." she is looking at Robbie the whole time. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Trina invites Robbie over to decorate the Christmas Tree. *When Tori hears Trina say she invited Robbie she seems surprised and sees it as a big deal. She even questions Trina about it. *Out of all the people Trina could have asked, she asked Robbie to help. *Trina knows that Robbie will help her because he thinks she's pretty and he likes her. *When Tori tells Robbie that Trina's just using him, he says that it's okay, showing that he doesn't mind if Trina uses him. *Robbie wants Trina to hug him and even says working for her is worth it if he gets a hug. *When Tori tells him that his reason for letting Trina use him is sad, he says, "Yeah..." but doesn't mind. *They both know what "flocking" is when Tori doesn't. *Trina is sorry for flocking Robbie and looks like she's really sad about it *Trina didn't even try to move the flock gun right when she started to shoot Robbie. *Trina rushes to get a "flock rag" when Robbie asks for one. 'The Gorilla Club' *Robbie asks what Trina ordered online, and Trina answers cheerfully about her Fazzini shoes. *Robbie had a smile on his face while asking about Trina's Fazzini boots. *Robbie tells Trina what the time is. *Robbie looked concerned when Trina got hit by her package. 'The Worst Couple' *Robbie sits on Trina in order to prevent her from tackling Beck. *Robbie grabs Trina's foot and pulls her off of Beck. *Robbie lays his entire body on Trina so she wont tackle Beck again and stays on her until Beck says "Let's play." *At the end, Robbie was smiling when Trina got a Pearphone XT. *Trina looked upset when Tori shocked Robbie. *Robbie could have pulled Trina off of Beck so she could be with him. *Robbie didn't want Trina to be with Beck. *Trina shows off her new Pearphone to Robbie. 'Car, Rain, and Fire' *Robbie didn't have to join to teach Trina a lesson, but he did. *Robbie got flowers for Trina. *Trina said, "what?" in the same manner when Robbie brought her flowers as she did when she found out that Beck liked her. *Trina looked scared when André was (pretending) to try and kill Robbie. *Trina ran to get her dad after André "hit" Robbie with the tea kettle. 'Tori and Jade's Playdate' *Robbie goes with Cat to Trina's house to tell her that her date cancelled on her. *Robbie sings his song to Trina instead of just telling her the bad news because people said singing made them feel better about the bad news, showing that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. *Robbie sings Trina's name several times. *Trina gets upset and takes Robbie's guitar, breaking it before giving it back to him. *Robbie smiles at Trina when she opens the door, maybe because he's glad she got stood up on her date. *Trina breaks Robbie's guitar instead of hurting him. 'Fan Representation' *'Official Food': Tamale because Robbie and Trina fought over it. *'Official Mascot': Christmas tree as Robbie and Trina decorated a Christmas tree together. *'Official Song': Monkey Woman because Robbie wrote the song about his 1st love who is Trina. *'Official Animal': Monkey because Robbie sang that song to Trina and Trina acted as a monkey. 'Episodes with a Tribbie Plot/Sub-Plot' Stage Fighting - They kiss twice and Robbie continuously flirts with Trina and tries to get her to be his girlfriend. Jade Dumps Beck - Robbie must give a review for Trina's one-woman play. The Wood - Trina and Robbie have to take care of the Grub Truck together because they injured Festus. A Christmas Tori- Trina and Robbie decorate the Vegas' Christmas Tree. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *Robbie commented saying that he would be coming to see Trina at her Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. Trina replied "Ew!" *Robbie once called Trina sweet. She replied by asking if they make digital restraining orders. *Robbie once said that Trina looked pretty. He then asked if they were boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Trina replied by asking him to stop writing on her posts. She also said that the A-Listers read her board all the time and she doesn't want them to think that she knows him. *Robbie once asked Trina when were they going to kiss again. Trina replied by saying never--unless someone paid her or she got famous because of it. *Trina once said 'Happy Valentine's Day. Who loves me?' and Robbie commented saying, 'I love you!' This may mean that Robbie loves her. *Robbie posted on Trina's board asking, 'What time is dinner?" Trina replied by saying that she wasn't going to have dinner with him but it was at seven. *Jade posted three pictures of Robbie and Trina working together in the Grub Truck. In one picture, Robbie has his arm around Trina's shoulders. Jade also posted a picture of Robbie playing the banjo and Trina is sitting next to him. Robbie is looking over at Trina in this photo. Jade also says that they are the two most annoying people in school and that they are both morons. (She could possibly be a Tribbie shipper.) *Trina posts saying that she was sent home from school because her heels were too high. Rex comments saying he likes it when girls take their shoes off because it makes them closer to his height. Trina asks him why he's always hitting on her. Rex says that if he didn't hit on her, no one would. This could be Robbie trying to hit on Trina but using Rex as an outlet. *Robbie posts a blog about things that are and aren't true about him. In the post, he mentions how his first kiss was with a girl named Katie who tripped and her lips grazed his cheek. He then mentioned that he kissed Trina during play auditions, but he did not mention kissing Cat, so this may mean he likes Trina and might not like Cat. *In a video posted on TheSlap, Robbie sang a song called "Monkey Woman" about his 1st love. Trina ended up playing the role of the Monkey Woman. *Trina posted a picture of her grabbing Robbie's head for the play in Who Did It to Trina? and said the only reason she touched Robbie was because the script called for it. *Trina posted a picture of Robbie in Rex from Who Did It to Trina?, and she said that she doesn't think they did it because they are in love with her and that it's sad because she'll never love them back. *Tori posts a Tori Takes Requests with Robbie. Someone tells Tori to play tennis in a bikini, and Robbie really wants her to do it, but instead she makes him do it and they play tennis together and Trina films it (even though she does not have to and usually refuses to help Tori with anything). This implies that Trina may have been helping so that she would have an excuse to see Robbie in very little clothing. When she gets hit with a tennis ball, Robbie runs over to see if she's okay and even says "Trina-rina?" *Robbie seemed to care when Trina got hit by the tennis ball. *In a picture on the slap, Robbie is playing the banjo to Trina and she looks like she is blushing. *Robbie's update on the slap was how Trina broke his guitar. 'Trivia' *They both have $40 dollar manicures. *Rex said he loves Cream Of Wheat and Robbie controls Rex so they both enjoy Cream Of Wheat. 'Tribbie Quotes' Tori: You know she's just using you right? Robbie: Yeah, but when we're done, maybe she'll hug me. --A Christmas Tori 'Tribbie Fanfiction' *Parallel by bubblegum days *Dirty Little Secret by LongAgo13 *Drunk Texting by LongAgo13 *Give It A Chance by LongAgo13 *You Changed Me by ZenNoMai *Sparks Fly by CeceLovesTy *Study Night by CeceLovesTy *You Can't Forget Me by Tasting My Rainbow *when all you have left is a broken heart by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken *Pink is definitely your color by Arianna4President *Some Blankets by xCandyKissx *dripped in black and white by fallendrastic *Zero Gravity by Masquerading With Shadows *Thunderstorm by Arianna4President *A Million Tiny Fish Kisses by trobbiefan *Star by xXxOblivionxXx *Foreign Men and Grenades by Arianna4President *A Ride Home by Deversem *Painting by OnlyMeMyselfAndI *all things bright and beautiful by bookluva98 *Just Don't Tell Anyone by minilikescoffee FRIENDSHIP ONLY *The Prom Date by Kyon85 *Talking To Myself by whataboutus Popular Writers: '(has written 2 or more stories for Tribbie) *LongAgo13 *bubblegum days *Arianna4President *CeceLovesTy ''If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and that you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Tribbie Photo Gallery ' Click here for the Tribbie Photo Gallery '''Tribbie Videos *x.Heartless.x Trina/Robbie *Trina and Robbie Have MAGIC :) *xKiss Me -- Trina/Robbie *Victorious ~ Trina and Robbie *{Bad Romance} Trina/Robbie *~Trina Thinks She's Cooler Than Robbie~ Trobbie ~ Victorious ~ *Trina/Robbie: Stuck ♥ *tribbie. | hummingbirdheartbeat [ collab part ] 'Songs' *"Boy Oh Boy" - Streamer Bendy *"Cooler Than Me" - Mike Posner *"You're Getting to Be a Habit With Me" *"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico *"I'm In Deep" - Streamer Bendy *"Just the Girl" - Click Five *"She" - Parachute *"Any Kind Of Guy"- Big Time Rush *"Girls Do What They Want" - The Maine Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing